Alley Baby
by WriteRight969798
Summary: They say the Volturi are cruel and heartless, but is it really true? Otherwise, do you think they would have let Edward, Bella, and Alice live in New Moon when they could have killed them all for exposing the secret? Or what about in Breaking Dawn when they let Renesmee, a creature they have no knowledge about, live? It seems a bit suspicious to me...
1. Chapter 1

**Marcus's Point of View**

Sometimes my brothers severely irritated me. Aro always acted so happy-like a human toddler on a sugar high- while Caius acted like a PMSing pregnant lady, ready to snap the neck of anyone who's eyes darted in his direction. And me, well, I'd felt as if I were rotting from the inside out. All because Didyme-my beautiful, perfect, kind mate Didyme- had perished in a fire of a small village over five hundred years prior. See the loving bonds others have with their mates makes my heart break all over again from the loss of my own.

I had to get out. Aro was with Sulpicia and Caius was with Athenadora. As much happiness as I held for my brothers and their queens, at times it made me feel as if I didn't belong, and so I left to walk the relatively empty streets of Volterra.

At every glance, I saw Didyme. I see how happy the city had once made her. It was one of the two things that kept me from going to the Romanians and having them kill me-the other being my love for my brothers.

Screams. They were screeching and echoing in my ears. It was obviously a female, seeing as it was too high-pitched to be a man. Gods, it was so annoying. Not to mention the pain in her screams was echoing the screams of pain I would like to create almost every day. How was it that nobody else had heard her? Were humans really so selfish that they would wouldn't help someone else who was obviously in need of it? After another minute and a half of the intense noise, I decided it would just be better for everyone if I showed some mercy on the poor girl and ended her. It may have seemed cruel, but I knew I was doing her-and anything else with ears in the nearby vicinity-a favor.

I extended all my senses, following them until I found her in-how original-an abandoned shaded alley on the very outskirts of the city where almost nobody goes because it was so secluded from the rest of humanity. I flashed in front of her and stood, looking down at her in complete and utter shock as she screamed once again. Since I was much closer to her than I was before, my sensitive picked out every frequency and emotion in it. At least now I knew why she was screaming blood murder.

Her stomach was extended, showing she was full term in her pregnancy. I could see a hole beginning where her navel had once been and the reflection of what looked like little white teeth. Somehow, my mind didn't register the smell of the blood that was pouring out of her stomach. Her shirt was ripped down the middle, and there were scratches covering her chest and around her stomach that looked like they had been done by her nails. My suspicions were confirmed when I took a small glance at her hands. Skin tissue was matted together beneath the nails of her hands, which were now digging into her palms as she clenched her fists at her sides. She was covered in sweat that made her raven black hair stick to her ivory skin. She tilted her head forward as she grunted and whimpered in pain, on of her hands coming up to grip the bottom of her enlarged womb.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, taking in every little detail she could from my old-fashioned clothes to my newly red eyes from feeding only an hour ago. She whimpered again before looking me in the eyes and pleading, in English, "Please, help me."

She screamed again as I knelt down beside her, the hole in her stomach growing larger by the second. Why was a girl from America-I'm assuming she spoke no Italian because she spoke to me in English-in Italy? What drew her here? She looked me in the eyes again and I nodded to her to show I would help her, but it would be the only way I knew how. "This is going to hurt immensely, and I'm so sorry for making you endure this pain. I am afraid I am going to have to rip open your stomach to get the baby out."

She stared straight at me, and I could clearly see the courage in her gaze, so much that I was surprised a human could hold that much intensity. "Please, save my baby."

I let out a quick breath before bending down over her stomach. I tried to use my fingers, but only succeeded in ripping off the skin over the womb. I winced as she screamed through her teeth and felt guilty that I had caused her even more pain. However, it needed to be done if she wanted her baby to survive.

I couldn't believe her womb was as hard as vampire skin! What the hell was this baby?

There was only one way to get her womb open, and it may have been even more painful than me ripping off the skin over her womb. I leaned down and touched my teeth to her womb before tearing into it. She screamed again, much louder and with a lot more agony in it.

Inside her womb was a bloody baby girl, still wrapped in her amniotic sack, though there was a large hole in it. I quickly pulled her out, detached her umbilical cord, and tore through the amniotic sack using the opening the ay had already created before wrapping her in my cloak.

As I held the baby, I looked up at the mother, and, seeing as her arms were outstretched in my direction, placed the cloak-covered baby in them. She immediately brought the baby close to her chest, tears in her ice blue eyes. She smiled as the little girl began to cry and gently bounced her to settle her down. The woman sucked in a deep breath, wincing, trying to savor her last moments with her little girl. I felt horrible about her dying this way, but it had to be done considering she wanted the baby to live instead of herself. I would have changed her, but not even venom could have healed her injuries.

"My little Arianna. You look so mush like your father. Beautiful," she cooed to the bundle. She looked at me. Her eyes showed defeat, and I knew she would be gone within the next minute, if that. She looked down at the child once more and kissed her forehead before stretching her arms out to me. I delicately took the bundle out of her arms and cradled it, looking down at her with one of my eyebrows raised. "Please take care of her, my little hybrid."

She took one last shake breath before her heart gave out. The life had drained from her eyes. I still had questions to ask her. How had she managed to conceive a hybrid? It wasn't possible for vampires to reproduce. At least, that was what we had believed for over two millennia.

The baby wailed. The sound was mournful and heartbreaking, as if she knew what had just happened to her mother. I started bouncing and shushing her, trying to imitate what her mother had done. The child, Arianna, sniffled and opened her eyes to look at me. I looked at her too. Her skin, slightly paler than her mother's but incredibly more alive than mine, was flushed, her face still covered in blood. I started to wipe it off and listened to her breathing to figure out if there was anything with her heartbeat and intake of oxygen. Her heartbeat was slight faster than a regular human's and her breathing was strong. I breathed in quickly to see if I could detect any hidden diseases. There was nothing but the smell of cinnamon and vanilla.

Her face was now clean. The little tuft of hair she had on the top of her head, an even darker black than her mother's, was sticking out and about in every way possible from where I had tried to get the blood out of it. Her eyes startled me slightly. I had never seen a human with lavender colored eyes before. They were beautiful and so full of life.

Something tugged at me slightly, urging me to check my bonds with the child. I instantly switched my brain over to my gift to look for the little piece of thread that connected out hearts. It was sky blue and pulsed with intensity and emotion. It made me smile, the only time in over two and a half centuries. A fatherly loved flowed from me to her. This solidified my earlier decision.

I would raise her as my own, whether my brothers approved or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marcus's POV**

I walked-yes, walked-toward the manhole on the other side of the city that was used as the entrance to our castle. I wanted to savor every moment I could with little Arianna. I had a feeling it would take a little persuasion for my brothers to allow me to keep Arianna once I got to the castle. They wouldn't hurt her, I knew, because they would be able to see how much better I would be with her in my long life.

While I cradled her in my arms, I saw how she truly could be my biological daughter. We had the same black hair, though hers seemed to be a few shades darker. She had the same lip shape as me and her skin was nearly as pale as my own. The only reason she even had color was because she had blood running through her veins and I didn't. She even had some traits from my Didyme in her. They had the same button nose and almond-shaped eyes. It made me even happier to know that my memory of Didyme would still live within me through this beautiful baby. She had always wanted a child.

I leaned down to wrench the top off the manhole, making my long hair fall around my face and Arianna. As I straightened back up, I felt a small tug on the left side of my head. Arianna had a piece of my hair in her tiny fists and was watching as she twirled it around in front of her face. A couple strands brushed gently on her nose, causing her to giggle and making me smile at her happiness.

After securing her in my arms and making sure she wasn't pulling any of my hair out, I jumped into the hole, quickly grabbing the manhole cover and sliding it back into place as I went down before landing noiselessly. I sped through the halls that led to our lobby area that was used in case humans came into the castle. I nodded to our current human receptionist, Rhythmi, as I hid Arianna from her and tapped lightly on the elevator button.

Just as I was about to enter the elevator, Rhythmi called out to me.

"Master, would you like me to tell the others you are back?" she asked, her hand hovering over her phone.

I shook my head at her. "No, Rhythmi. There is no point. They will figure out that I'm here soon enough."

As soon as that was out of my mouth, I rushed into the elevator and clicked the 'close door' button. Out of the crack of an opening that was left, I could see Rhythmi's mouth hanging open and her hand still hovering over the phone, a confused look on her face. I chuckled lightly and then froze. It was the first time in a very long time the sound had come out of my mouth, and it was almost foreign to me. Odd.

The elevator dinged, and I stepped out. I started toward my room, shifting Arianna as she began to wiggle around in my arms. I passed the feeding room, where the lower guards were feeding at the moment, and clutched her closer to me as I heard the familiar sounds of screaming and growling. Splashes of blood hit the ground, and its sharp, sweet smelt whipped at my nose.

Arianna moved again. She was moving so much, in fact, that I almost dropped her. She whimpered, and I briefly wondered if she could hear and smell as strongly as we could.

Another splash of blood hit the floor, and Arianna whimpered in my arms. I began walking faster, trying to get her as far away from the feeding room as I could. I didn't want anything in the castle to scare her. But even as we walked further away, she continued whimpering and turned her face back toward the feeding room.

Her stomach growled. Was she hungry? I paused momentarily in my stride to probe open her mouth with my finger. As soon as part of my finger passed her gums, she bit down. I instinctively pulled my finger out and looked at it. It was indented on the top and bottom. She had to have close to the strength of a vampire if she could bite down on my finger that hard without hurting her gums.

I continued walking, briefly thinking about how far my room seemed to be from the rest of the castle before thinking about what Arianna would need to eat. Blood or human milk? I had a few blood bags stored in a small refrigerator that I could try. Otherwise, I didn't know what to do. It wasn't like I could just find human milk in in a can in the market somewhere. And I refuse to kidnap a mother of a newborn baby. So, I will try the blood first and hope it works. If it doesn't, well, I'm sure I will think of something.

As I round the final corner and see my large, ornate wooden doors that lead to my chambers, I get excited. Arianna tugged at my hair again, and I smile down at her as I reach for my door handles. As soon as my hand touches the gold handle, my brain registers the smell of cloves and thyme-Caius-and eucalyptus and lemongrass-Aro.

I take in a deep breath and tap my fingers lightly along Arianna's ribs, feeling the muscle movements of her breathing and the heat of the blood running through. It grounded me, and the small sigh of breath let me know she was all right.

I pulled the door open swiftly and walked into my room with my head held high and my shoulders back, my facing showing no emotion and an air of dignity surrounding me. I'm sure I would have looked extremely regal if not for the baby in my arms that was getting antsy again.

My brothers had obviously been waiting for me, as they were both seated on two of the chairs I had next to my old stone fireplace. They turned and stood as I walked in.

"Marcus, where have you-?" Aro started. He hadn't even noticed the girl. My little refrigerator was beside my bed, which both of them were blocking. I let out a small huff and continued to walk in between them. My shoulder ran into something hard. I looked to my right. Caius had his hand on my shoulder, glaring at my arms.

"What is that _thing_?" Caius hissed, turning his glare on me. A low growl began clawing its way out of my chest at his look of hatred toward my little one.

"What are you talking-?" Aro stopped mid-sentence. I looked over to see him staring into my arms as well, except he had a look of astonishment on his face.

"What were you thinking?" Caius hissed at me again, bringing my attention back to him. My growl was beginning to crescendo in my chest, but was quickly cut off by the slight tugging in the back of my mind.

My gift stretched for the cord that connected my brothers' hearts to my little one's. Both of them were a sunset orange that pulsed with intensity that rivaled my own. I was also surprised to see another cord that lay next to the orange one that came from Caius that was a vibrant violet. Not only were Aro and Caius to be her uncles, but Caius was to feel brotherly affection for her as well.

I swiftly grabbed Aro's fingers before he could say anything else. A vacant look swept into his eyes and a second later his face lit up with a toothy grin. The corner of my mouth raised into a half smile of relief as I saw Aro had already been won over.

Caius saw the look on our brother's face and knew instantly what he was thinking.

"You're going to let Marcus _keep _that little meat sack?" Caius snarled, a disgusted look on his face.

This time, Aro growled with me.

"I suggest you learn to consider this little girl family because one day you will love her as a niece and a sister," Aro growled back, snapping his teeth at him.

Caius scoffed. "She will be dead before that ever happens!"

Arianna squirmed in my arms again, staring around with wide eyes. Her stomach growled again and she whimpered, looking up at me.

I sighed and frowned, mad that I had been interrupted trying to feed her. I felt a wicked smile stretch across my face as an idea came to mind. It was probably a little bit dangerous, what with Caius's current mood, but I believed this would help him understand what Aro meant when he said Caius would see her as family.

I turned to Caius, grabbed one of his arms, created a cradle, and plopped Arianna right into it.

"What are you-?" Caius looked between me and the little girl in his arms quickly a couple of times before his eyes settled on her. She made a small sound in the back of her throat, causing Caius to unconsciously lean his head closer to her, his other arm coming around to help cradle her. She placed her small hand on his face and Caius's eyes suddenly grew wide, a small smile twitching at his lips.

Giving Aro a satisfied look, I raced over to the refrigerator and got out a bag of AB negative before going back over to where Caius was now making different faces to make her giggle.

Aro gave me a look before clearing his throat.

Caius froze, then turned his head slowly toward us. I smirked, as did Aro, and we gave him the 'I told you so' face. He scowled back at us

"What's the blood for?" Caius asked, nodding toward the bag I was holding as he began to bounce Arianna slightly.

"She needs to eat," I said, reaching for her. Caius was reluctant, but placed her in my arms.

"You know, human babies usually eat human milk," Caius said with a snobby look on his face, like he was the only man on the planet with that knowledge.

I rolled my eyes at him, popping the cab off the tube at the top of the bag before sliding the opening into her mouth. I had to tilt the bag up and squeeze it slightly so the blood would go through the tube and into her mouth, which was making suckling sounds as she gulped down small mouthfuls.

Cauis's mouth was wide open. "I have never seen a human child drink blood before."

Aro chuckled lightly. "That's because she is not a human baby."

Caius just stared at us, waiting for us to explain further.

"She is a hybrid. I found her ripping her way out of a human woman's stomach in an alley," I explained, giving him more information.

"Is the mother still alive?" Caius questioned.

Arianna sputtered slightly, blood spattering on her face. I quickly wiped it off with my sleeve before placing the tube back in her mouth. She knew what had happened to her mother.

"No," I answered sadly.

"Do you know who the father is?" Caius asked.

I shook my head. We all looked at each other.

"So she's ours, then?" Caius asked, smiling.

Aro and I looked at each other and laughed lightly at Caius's excitement over being able to keep the girl when not five minutes ago he called her a meat sack. He growled playfully at us.

"Yes," I said, smiling down at my beautiful daughter. "She's ours."

That wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be.

"So…" Aro started, looking at us. "Who's going to tell the wives?"


End file.
